


[霸苍]寒雨破云

by wanjian



Category: jx3, 霸苍 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanjian/pseuds/wanjian
Relationships: 霸刀/苍云
Kudos: 3





	[霸苍]寒雨破云

造化弄人。当真，命里无时莫强求。  
杨且歌的嘴唇还在张合，柳寒却是面色惨白，一字一句都听不进去了。看上去遭到的打击，竟是比事主还要大。  
“分化成天乾，是好事。”  
薛擎云神识一时清醒一时溃散，也听进去了杨且歌大半的说明。  
这算个哪门子的好事。  
二十余年以来，身边从未听说过有人分化，天乾、地坤、中庸之流的词，更是闻所未闻。杨酒的反应倒是不同，旁人一脸疑惑，她一脸震惊，跟看到什么传说的灵物显现于世一般。如今看来，自己的种种迹象确实和情期对上了。不是病，所以无药可解。偏偏，前三甲的最终比试就在后天。这个状况，根本不能上场。  
“姓杨的！你不能因为我们哄骗你师妹打排名，就编这些玄乎玩意唬人。”  
杨且歌抛去一个白眼，“权宜之计，先找个花娘给他疏解。我给他灌了半瓶软筋散，卸去了七成力道，应该不至于把人肏死。”  
话还没说完，薛擎云就跟围困于五行结界的修罗恶鬼一般，动静可怖得挣扎起来，竟把小儿手臂粗长的绳索绷得细长，手臂都被勒出道道血痕。要不是杨且歌秒开江逐月天，说不定真让薛擎云挣开了。  
“我靠，你喂的是假药吧！”  
“药效还没开始。”一边说，手上也不闲着，先把麻绳换成韧缎，又把薛擎云头上的绷带另换新的——适才挣扎，伤口又破开了。杨且歌叹了一口气，“你要制住他也别往这位置敲啊，等会把人打得跟你一样傻。”  
“干！他自己抡的！”

这话倒是不假，一个时辰前，在青竹书院和亲友的剑霸毒对练。  
突然，一簇狠烈的杀气炸裂开来，几乎只用了一瞬，就席卷全场。而杀气的中心，正是薛擎云。  
他站在行天道地毯上和对面拼刀。  
最先察觉到异样的是对面剑纯，温沂南立刻后撤到队友的刀墙后，而刀墙！仿佛纸糊一般，竟是只存在了一秒，就被薛擎云抬盾撞碎了。  
“卧槽，你会这个怎么不早说！”柳寒目瞪口呆，一时什么动作都没有。  
“散！”  
他和对面霸刀同时跳了个散。很尴尬，这是温沂南在喊柳宿。  
薛擎云丢失了目标，一记斩刀90°改向，直冲温沂南面门，卸了凭虚下的坐忘，把转逼了出来——这要是打在没有上将减伤的柳宿身上，怕是已经出大事了。  
一声巨响后，温沂南就被砸在地上，身下是触目惊心的裂痕浅坑。绕是乾坤护体，嘴角也曼出一条血线。  
薛擎云右手飞刀，扎穿了碧蝶，也却停了奶毒的脚步，左手抬盾，似是要再砸一下！  
纵使柳寒再迟钝，这个时候也惊觉不对。  
再来一下要出人命啊！这你前队友啊！  
这个位置，这个速度，这个力道。场上竟是没有能制住这一盾的办法。  
薛擎云却是被雷劈醒般，整个人一震，弃了盾，连忙后退。他捂住自己头，痛苦得咆哮起来，像极走火入魔。一时，无人敢上前。  
反而是杨酒，酝酿了个孤影，哆嗦着上去拍他肩。这胆子还真和杨且歌一个师门养出来的！  
薛擎云抬眼，是戮目的红，杨酒已经很快了，连跳两影子回到后场，开始读青霄，薛擎云更快，身影如同鬼魅，箭步追到跟前，单手掐住杨酒脖子就把人摁倒在地。  
“这是我们家奶！”  
也不知道是不是听到了这声呼喊，薛擎云在一瞬间的清明中，拾起杨酒的琴，毫不迟疑得往自己脑门抡。  
用力之狠，琴中剑都给拍了出来。惊得对面奶毒40尺外也拉了个千蝶。  
杨酒那傻子居然还心疼得薅起他的额发，想给他套个梅花盾。柳寒赶紧拎小鸡一样把人带离十尺，大喝，“你是不是傻！等会你把他奶醒了，他反手掐死你！我怎么和你师兄交代？”  
素来沉着有余发号施令的人正昏着。突然成了指靠的人，被四道目光盯着，柳寒有点不太自在，还是硬着头皮思考起来，“杨酒你去把你师兄喊来，曲茳你把温沂南扶出去找名剑大会主办方，柳宿过来帮我把他绑了。”

“卧槽姓杨的你在做什么！”  
他手上的绝对是口枷，他居然还给薛擎云系？真当我认不得这玩意啊？  
“我怕他发作起来咬舌！收起你那龌龊思想。”杨且歌动作突然一顿，似乎想到了什么，“杨酒说她连跳影子拉开很远？”  
“是啊。”  
“薛擎云越过你掐我师妹？！”  
“我骗你这个有意思吗？难道还能是我掐的！？”  
“发情的天乾只会就近取材，按道理也该是找你。”  
“？”  
“那就对了，你是最好的人选，赶紧送他去青楼。”  
“啥最好啊！一块去啊！”  
“你最安全，他发起疯顶多把你杀了，不至于把你上了。”杨且歌还算有良心，给薛擎云带上纱帽披风来遮住口枷绳索。  
我们对安全的理解是不是分歧有一点点点点点点很大？  
杨且歌把人往柳寒怀里一放，口气不容置喙，“你若还惦记他，就不要浪费时间！发情的天乾要是得不到抒解，每一分一秒都是在承受无边烈火，所以他才会痛到极致失控暴走，现下已有自残倾向！你给我滚！”  
柳寒知道杨且歌凶起来多不好惹，缩着脑袋快步走了。半路薛擎云大抵是醒过几次的，柳寒没胆低头看，也感受到两道灼灼目光恨不得把他瞪穿。也是了，薛擎云手脚被缚，不能打他，口又被堵，还不能骂他。怕是气到发昏恨不得杀他鞭尸。  
柳寒为了头筹，醉心武学，从未想过自己会在这个档口出入烟花场地。站在掌柜面前，脸红到脖子根，讪讪道，“要个花娘……”  
掌柜的视线在他和薛擎云身上来回，也不难为他，直接递了钥匙。  
柳寒接过钥匙，走了几步又折回来，“要……要身子好的……”怕掌柜误会他意思，又声调诡异得补充，“耐草的那种身子好……”  
然后就跟落荒而逃一样抱着人上二楼。  
揭开斗笠，薛擎云是清醒过来了，皱着眉看到他，仿佛老父亲看到自己不中用的傻儿子一般，立刻闭眼深吸了一口气。  
柳寒估摸软筋散也起效了，试探性得摘下口枷。绳子是不敢解的，平日自己的力气就比不过薛擎云，如今发起疯来，打起来是真得完蛋。  
“我先说好，这口枷不是我戴的。”  
“我知道，你不会细致到防备我咬舌。”  
柳寒原先还担心薛擎云把杨且歌的锅算自己头上，可现在薛擎云拎得明白，没误会他，心里又很不是滋味。  
“你送我回去。”  
柳寒刚要大骂他是不是疯了，就被开门声打断了。  
花娘脚都没迈进来。  
薛擎云：“出去！”  
这一声，几分煞气几分权威，恍若沙场点兵新兵操练，别说一个女子，再有脾气的汉子也是要被喝到低头。  
柳寒都被吓到身子一僵，根本来不及把人喊回来。  
“你发什么疯！啊？”  
“嫖娼有违军纪。我自己回去……熬个七天就没事了……”  
“后天就是三甲决赛。我们打了三年，第一年是学艺不精配合不好，第二年奶妈临时退队，难得今年……明年蓬莱就要从东海来了，我看过他们的武学套路，那是神仙！今年是我们最后的机会，你不想想我们，也该想想杨酒，人家一好学生偷跑出来跟我们磨合，多少人背地里说她闲话……啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
薛擎云一口咬上了柳寒的手。柳寒不知道他听进去多少，也不知道他什么时候神志不清，只能感慨这人什么做的，药效起来牙口也这般好。  
杨且歌好像说过，中庸虽然没有信息素也不能注射信息素，但天乾的后颈腺体总归是脆弱的地方？  
柳寒感觉自己手都要废了，就是杨且歌说睁眼瞎说话，他也别无选择只能试试，一口咬上薛擎云后颈，趁其须臾的脱力，把手抽出来。  
“命都要没了还军纪！”看着薛擎云恨不得一头撞死的神情，柳寒虽然不舍，心里其实也放下了比赛。但就算弃权，他也绝不可能把薛擎云送回家让他死撑。七天那么长，一旦挣开绳子咬碎口枷，他没搞死别人，也要整死自己。放他回去和送他去死有何区别。  
薛擎云却是冷笑一声，“天乾会成结，平常人没有生殖腔，也不会受信息素刺激分泌肠液自我润滑。软筋散灌再多，也只是手脚无力，又不影响我的尺寸。我这样进去，退一万步讲，就算没把人操死，也可能把人操到残疾。你以为你在劝我什么，你在劝我杀人！”  
“这……这样吗……”  
“发情的天乾持久力和凶狠度极高，贸然结合相当危险，你怎么听进去的比我还少！”  
柳寒噎住了。这咋办嘛！！！这他能咋办嘛！！！一边让兄弟自生自灭，另一边逼兄弟杀人，这这这！！！  
脑子一团乱麻，怎么理都理不清。纠结得太久，薛擎云又发作起来，一声低吼，竟想挣开他撞墙。  
柳寒心一横，这他妈不能拖了。姓杨的是说一定要行房事是吧，我来操他也没差吧。

薛擎云只感到身子里有一团火，烧得他太阳穴突突直跳，喉咙仿佛岩浆烫滚，热气闷在胸腹，涨到下身，无法排遣，让他恨不得把自己劈开。再寻着神识时，连后庭都开始痛，定睛一看，薛擎云三观都碎了。  
“你他、草！不要再动了！”  
柳寒很紧张，薛擎云醒了后就更紧张了。原本还抱着希翼，自己操作快点，趁薛擎云无意识赶紧把事办妥了，日后也不至于太尴尬。可是薛擎云甬道干涩无比，强行插入一个指节后就再难动作。急得他满头大汗。  
“你知道你在做、草！出去！”  
“我知道！我在救你！你放松！”  
薛擎云白眼都翻上天了，这要醒迟一点怕不是肛裂到血流成注。天乾的甬道那是能拿来承欢的吗？  
“我日！你、你！”薛擎云想起他抓死天策喊一刀转火时还闷头打奶毒的柳寒，又心酸又绝望得动了动手臂，完了，力道真被卸了七成，动手打不过柳寒，动嘴，又偏偏是个认死理听不进话的，他双眼一闭，酝出口气，“床头……脂膏、拿出来……”  
柳寒打开柜子，还真拿出来一瓶油膏，“你怎么知道在这里？”  
“你管不着。”  
“你再说一遍！”柳寒恼了，又并入一指，逼得人弓起了腰身，又无力得坐了回去，一颤一颤的。  
真当现在还是竞技场上，还敢一句一句命令往外冒。他想起自己把奶毒单压出一刀时，薛擎云喊他转火。他为什么要转！他这边也能带！怎么不是你过来集火奶毒！哦，他还数落我太浮躁。  
“……有时换防回太原，会帮着守军查房……”薛擎云眼眶已经红了，痛的。  
柳寒似是满意了，抽出手沾了脂膏，才继续动作。也不知道是想起什么事，心有怨怼，动作也极不耐烦。  
薛擎云攥紧拳，咬着牙，忍了下来。尽管已经在刻意放松，但柳寒的粗暴就像是逆着他的意思般，迫使他把身体越绷越紧。薛擎云身体越不放松，就越吃痛，也就更紧张。柳寒给人扩张，越弄越紧，以为薛擎云有意难为，动作就更粗暴不耐烦。  
当真无解了。薛擎云几次想开口让柳寒放轻动作，却只能发出可怜的气音。太痛了，什么话也讲不出。  
待柳寒抽出三指，硬物抵在穴口上。薛擎云怕了，他此时绝对不能接纳这个尺寸的物事。却无法阻止柳寒悍勇得挺入他。  
“啊——”薛擎云表情都扭曲了。幸亏柳寒插进去后还给他时间适应，他缓了好一会，才找着自己声音。  
“我自认从未亏待你，你为何要这般折磨我？”薛擎云向来承认柳寒实力，深信队友的技能循环和控制压制，足以在一对一的情况下立于不败之地。唯一的缺陷是大局观不行，打人容易上头，全场只打一人目标都不带变那种。但总归是瑕不掩瑜。所以他总说，“我还没见过几个霸刀单开奶能打出这种压力，你要是少几分浮躁，把话听进去，以后……”往往他说到这，柳寒就黑着脸走开，他只能叹气。  
意识只能靠累积经验慢慢培养起来，他赛中帮他留意对面动向，喊他下墙走位开减伤，以免奶被留在后场，他在前场被突然转火吃不到奶；教导他在奶和dps之间迅速转火，用墙创造击杀点，即使不能打出击杀也能逼一波对面大技能。赛后也会和他分析打法配置集火时机。好比有一把天策和奶毒都残血的局。虽然柳寒二段割据抓了奶毒，手上还有三段割据可以无缝连，确实像极了一刀。但他没注意到的是，奶毒的献祭CD只差两秒，身上也没有减疗。如果自己跟着转火奶毒，那就是一个斩刀过来奶毒蝶池三瞬发奶满自己的事，甚至有余力慢慢抬开了虎的队友血。而那时柳寒如果毫不犹豫得转天策，但凡加一个地毯的伤害，天策也是开不出虎的，就算脸好没吃到一个会心开出来——顶着六十减疗被双压，也是虎没了人也躺平的事，毕竟奶毒腿短，天策再能溜苍霸，奶追不上，也肯定得被流血闹须弥吊死。  
薛擎云自己要抗压续减疗打压制，还要分神提一手柳寒，自然是累的，可他从未有过怨言。甚至他被剑霸双压，抗到求生不能求死不得，看见柳寒一道大墙不是保人而是打进攻，回头还喊他减疗跟上时，这换做其他同门，就算没有当场翻脸，那也要冷战几天，而他，不过好声好气得在赛后和柳寒就事论事，从不曾真得说过重话。  
要是薛擎云知道柳寒心里所想，怕是连人带盾都要气冒烟。  
“呵？你没有？”柳寒也被狭窄的甬道夹得难受。但这个难受和别的比起来，就什么也算不上了。  
他还记得第一次和温沂南柳宿对练的那天。刚见面，温沂南查了薛擎云的后台，就微不可察得皱了眉。等到结束，和薛擎云走远，开口就是，“你怎么才这个分数？”  
“太久没打，手生。”  
“你要是想打苍霸，柳宿可以借你几天。”  
柳寒装得全然不知的样子继续数落杨酒，心里却是良苦剑刃横贯心脉。是咯，柳宿比我厉害，你跟他打去呗。和温沂南打也行，不是说你两当年剑苍配合得恍如一人难遇敌手？  
末了，薛擎云和温沂南叙完旧，还要来插一脚，“杨酒做的很好了，对面是顶级剑霸，一个墙能隔两影子，就算有井仪能抗一轮吞日月行天道，也扛不住个青霄都给你秒飞的剑纯。重伤是必然的，早晚问题。”  
是是是，怪我下墙拆火太慢。

“我怎么了？”薛擎云真得想不通自己怎么就得罪柳寒了。他还不够维护柳寒吗？当初杨且歌一针见血得找上他说，三人短板在柳寒，柳寒去插旗，可以，打名剑大会，不行。他清楚得很，杨且歌说的全是实话。但他还是拒绝了杨且歌换一个霸刀队友的提议。所以杨且歌退队了。后来温沂南也提过让他和柳宿打几把，他也拒绝了。他从不怀疑，柳寒会成为最耀眼的那把刀，柳寒只是，差一点引导。  
“你自己清楚。”薛擎云一脸当真不知的表情，仿佛就是火上的油，浇得柳寒心里那窜火烧得更旺。拧着眉，趁身下人力竭又挺进去一点，逼出薛擎云第二声悲鸣。  
薛擎云双目湿润，他不清楚，他真得不清楚……“柳寒……出去……”  
“不要叫我柳寒！”  
“我一直叫你柳寒……”这有什么问题？  
“你称温沂南沂南，喊杨且歌且歌，唤杨酒酒儿，怎么到了我这就是全名！”  
“……我叫柳宿也是全名啊。”三字的唤后两字，二字的唤全名，杨酒是因为她起先畏惧我，让她安心才喊得比较亲近。  
“你和柳宿认识多久，和我认识多久，怎么我两一个待遇！”  
“沂南要是单名一个字，我也是喊全名的。”  
“哦！你这是承认了较之于我，你和温沂南的关系更亲是吧？”  
“你讲不讲理！啊！呃、不、不要再……你干脆杀了我吧……”情期的痛大抵是精神上的，而柳寒的痛，简直是精神肉体双重打击。如果给薛擎云选，他怕是真心实意不觉得情期难熬。  
柳寒被一声泣音惊醒了。  
他见过薛擎云的精准减疗、灵性转火、及时决斗、关键一刀。他知道自己打出击杀点，甚至用不着喊，薛擎云就会一个斩刀跟上。他知道自己大刀被抓，下一秒就能吃到捍卫决斗。  
他又怎么能骗得了自己。薛擎云喊他转火就是对的，如果击杀点真得在自己这边，他根本不会喊，他会直接过来。  
柳寒怨的对象从来不是薛擎云。他在怨自己。  
多少个夜里，他从梦中惊醒，开始想。薛擎云会不会放弃他了，要另外找队友；薛擎云是不是已经联系好人，只是不知道怎么跟他开口；薛擎云会不会在背地里和前队友们，吐槽他墙也不会下，刀又不够快；薛擎云……  
他都做了什么……  
“对不起……”柳寒伸手拭去薛擎云的泪水。把自己的阳具往外抽出一点，缓慢得沿着壁找他的敏感点。寻到一点，轻轻得磨。待他适应，也不着急扣腰往里插，只是仔细得照顾每一寸肠肉，好让他更容易接纳自己。  
一解掉薛擎云上半身的束缚，就被掐住脖子。薛擎云早就没力气了。就算没有软筋散，绑这么久，手也麻了。所以柳寒不怎么用力，就扳开了他的手。  
薛擎云大概是以为这个动作会惹恼自己，觉得又要被自己难为，慌张得后穴一阵收紧。  
柳寒心疼得不行，温柔得在他掌心印下一吻。  
“你还好吗？”  
薛擎云原本已经放弃交流，可柳寒突然的柔情，又让他升起一丝侥幸，虚弱得开口，“……对准喉咙来一刀，给我个痛快……”  
“这个……不行。”薛擎云的话仿佛黄连，刺激的柳寒口腔食道，连带胃都是一片苦涩。他都把薛擎云逼成什么样了。  
可另一种截然相反的情绪在他身体里升腾起来。薛擎云腰腹之间肌肉刚毅分明、刀伤纵横，是力量，是无声的丰功伟绩，眼睑位置却是道道泪痕、一片潮红，是脆弱，是惊心动魄的诱惑。  
诱得他，想要把薛擎云逼得更不堪一些。他会用怎样的眼神瞪自己？他会用什么语句骂自己？他会哭，还是会压着哭腔喘气？如果特意避开阳心，碾他脆弱的肠壁，他会不会又气又无可奈何得低声求自己给他？  
柳寒很好奇。他要占有这个人。他要他哭，要他情难自已，要他随着自己节奏塌腰摆臀，要他用软糯的声音念着自己名字，可怜得求他轻一点慢一点。  
所以当薛擎云好不容易调平了呼吸，睁着泪眼问他，“你到底想怎样？”时，柳寒答得斩钉截铁，“我想操你。”  
薛擎云震惊得躲过一个亲吻，他几次三番想昏过去或者意识不清得发疯，可他没有，他听见了。  
“我想操你。”柳寒又重复了一遍，他钳住薛擎云下巴，不容反抗得吮上唇，舔进舌苔。亲出啧啧水声，拉出一条银线。  
“你疯了……”薛擎云不敢相信自己耳朵，难道信息素还会传染？自己把柳寒给刺激到分化了，他也开始发疯？可他下半身的挑弄，这么体恤，全然没有丢了神识的样子。  
“啊！”这一次，薛擎云的声线染上了一层媚色。他一直说柳寒要多关注队友状态，不能盲目得困陷在自己逻辑里。柳寒竞技场上没做到的事，在床上做到了。当真资质和悟性都羡煞旁人。柳寒在意起薛擎云的感受，就无师自通般，色情得抚摸起胸前腿根的敏感处，身下昂扬，也恍如神助一样迅速得找到薛擎云最诚实、最柔弱的阳心。他做得细致，深入到内里，也只给薛擎云带来涨感，不至于过痛。  
先前狂风骤雨的痛感还未消散完全，薛擎云却，恐惧得，品着了一丝爽利。  
“我会让你舒服的。”薛擎云的这声“啊”激励了柳寒，于是后者亲了亲人眼角，更加卖力得讨好他。  
“不……”薛擎云慌了，比起痛，柳寒给他带来的，逐渐攀升的快感，让他更不知所措。他精神上是推拒的，身子却不受他控制一样，示弱了，敞开了，迎合上柳寒的节奏，甚至在柳寒往外抽时，不自觉得压腰挽留。  
于是薛擎云抿住唇，他再说什么，都像表面推拒。他皱眉，自己居然就这么向欲望低头了。这明明会同时毁掉他和柳寒。  
柳寒仿佛看穿了他的顾虑，轻轻得揉开蹙着的眉头，揽过所有的罪名，“是我强迫你，等你情期过了，任由你处置。”  
薛擎云被一深一浅的顶弄玩得晕头转向，所剩无多的清醒尽数被用来压制声音。他也被适才自己那声媚叫惊到了，单手捂口，担心自己又泄出什么令人羞愧的音节。  
乳尖被柳寒用牙齿撕扯着，阳物被柳寒用手圈着套弄，肠道被柳寒用硬挺抽插。终于，被卸掉最后一分意识，发出一声高昂的啜泣，再也压不住断断续续的呻吟。  
“你成结了。”  
薛擎云双目溃散，根本听不见柳寒说话。柳寒却起了坏心，把阳具抽离，让突然的空虚感唤回薛擎云。  
“你在分神想谁？”  
薛擎云在欲仙欲死的云巅跌落，空虚裹挟他回神来找柳寒的物事。被倏地一问，又惊又怕，因为他刚刚真的在分神想人。  
他想起杨且歌得知杨酒进队后，提着琴闯进他家。杨且歌冷冷得看着他，不动口，也不动手。  
是了，他两都是明白人。杨且歌退队，薛擎云就默认这个奶位会空很久。毕竟杨且歌的实力众人目睹，不及杨且歌的奶，不敢入，怕自己被拿来对比，比杨且歌厉害的，不会入，知道固定奶无故换队，一定是队伍有什么不可调和的麻烦。  
可杨酒当场答应了柳寒。  
起初薛擎云还以为是柳寒傻人有傻福，骗到个手法好的，后来渐渐意识到，杨酒哪是为了打名剑大会，杨酒那是仰慕自己。虽然并未哄骗强迫杨酒入队，但也心中有鬼，知道自己才是根本原因。  
“那二傻子今天骂我师妹不会下圈。”  
薛擎云不敢看杨且歌。柳寒自己残血跑出笑傲追人，还怪杨酒救了对面奶一命。  
“他还说我师妹不抗压。”  
奶歌被鲸丐针对，一个墙都吃不到，拿头抗咯。  
“我劝也劝过了，你这么下去，迟早被柳寒害死！”  
杨且歌气呼呼得走了。

回过神的薛擎云看见柳寒放大的脸，还被戳中心事得问了这么个问题，哪里敢提杨且歌。慌乱得凑了个还能推敲的回答，“我在想当初为什么要接那把朱轩怀雀……”  
柳寒本来只是临时起意逗一逗人，听到这个回答，瞬间红了眼。  
“让你重新选，你不也一样接？你那会可是双眼发亮，连余光都是刀，拿起就走，看都没看我一眼。”存心不让人好过，薛擎云自己凑上来吞吃阳具，他就往后退一点。  
薛擎云试了好几次无果，悲愤得骂，“那会就不应该那么实诚，还回头陪你打竞技场！就应该拿着刀一路跑回雁门！”  
“你跑一个试试！”柳寒一顶，直接顶到最深处，这还没完，他双手揉上臀瓣，往两边拉扯，似是还要往里进。  
薛擎云气急，竟是完全不看状况，继续骂，“分山傲血皆为摧城破阵的心法，打仗自是万夫莫开，在名剑大会却是半分好处捞不着。亏我以为自己碰到个傻子捡了个大便宜。”  
凶狠的器具在体内驰骋，毫不留情得鞭挞他。薛擎云被顶的一颠一颠，即使心有不甘，也只能哭喘不止。  
是了！他柳寒哪有什么本事留得住薛擎云，肯定是看在朱轩的面子上才委屈自己陪他柳寒打打！  
一记深顶，进到了前所未有的深度。  
“啊、啊呃……唔，”破开身子的感觉太强烈，薛擎云整个人痉挛起来，谷道剧烈收缩，绞得柳寒出了精。  
原本就插得深，还被灌了一肚子滚烫白浊。薛擎云这一秒觉得身子不再属于他，下一秒又觉得是自己死了离开了身子。  
任何轻微的刺激对此刻的他来说，都是毁灭性的。薛擎云甚至不敢放声尖叫大口喘气。他想离开这跟凶器，但一有动作，就牵到内里，软了腰，只能用眼神示意柳寒赶紧退出去。  
柳寒读懂了，可他偏不。这次不是因为赌气，而是因为他注意到薛擎云在这种刺激下，都没有发泄。无可奈何得在心底欣赏起自己看上的人，当真如薛擎云所说，让谁挨他一顿肏，都是非死即伤。  
明明已经成结了。被自己撸了一刻钟，都维持着一柱擎天的姿势。到底该怎么做才好？再这么耗着，怕是要废。  
柳寒扣着他，就着插入的姿势，翻了个面。  
已然一个破碎的音都发不出来，薛擎云啪嗒啪嗒得掉着眼泪。  
这个姿势能看见薛擎云好看的蝴蝶骨。柳寒身下一热，没软下去多少的阳具重新抬头，不仅不抽出去，还堵着精水，在极深的内里研磨挑逗；虎牙刮擦着人后颈，轻咬轻吮，时不时伸舌触碰自己留下的牙印；一只手摁死腰，断了人所有挣动，另一手，还往薛擎云的下腹按去，似是要隔着这肚浓精，找到自己轮廓。  
柳寒在赌。薛擎云手上的触目血痕是自己挣出来的，恐怕处于情期的天乾五感都较平时迟钝，因而不觉得痛，也难以被刺激到出精。  
要让薛擎云解脱，只能先攻击他最脆弱的地方，逼他上绝路。难道是自己想错了？  
柳寒心里想事，动作就不知轻重。薛擎云本就沉浸在翻身的余韵中，被这般越过极限地调教，脑海一片白芒。  
“柳寒！”  
伴随着薛擎云的怒吼，一股白浊涌出。  
发泄后的薛擎云如愿以偿得昏了过去。  
柳寒退出来，看着艳红的嫩肉瑟缩着翻开，合不拢的穴口流出自己的液体，喉头一紧，一边道歉，一边把阳具再度挺入抽插，竟把不省人事的薛擎云逼出两声嘤咛。

——————  
“跪着！”  
柳寒不敢有异，规规矩矩得跪好，垂下眼。一阵悉悉索索后，薛擎云理好衣服。瘸着腿往外走，也是腰杆笔直，器宇不凡。

见到温沂南时，人正在论剑峰的风雪中打坐。衣袂翻飞，不染凡尘。薛擎云还没开口，温沂南先说话了。  
“你我之间，无需道歉。”  
白芒中，唯独风声。  
当初二人散伙，一个要回去值守雁门，一个要回去华山求道。却在一月后重逢于名剑大会。那时，也是这般无言。只是彼此都默契得没有问起缘由。  
“我听说柳宿用一把周流星位求见你，助他上武林之巅。我没信。”  
“心中有道，万物可成械。是不是周流星位，无伤大体。”  
“那就是因为柳宿了。”  
温沂南没有否认，只是轻道，“他比华山的雪，还要亮几分。”  
“和你搭档时，我最庆幸的是没有站在你的对立面。到现在为止，我仍然坚持这个想法。你的剑法之精妙，不是我能招架的。”  
“我不怀疑你的眼光。但不能驾驭的刀，终将噬主。”  
“明日。我们会赢。”  
“最好如此。”

“杨酒还好？”  
“少点客套，她要出事你可没法完整得站着。”  
“要不是我有求于你，就要骂你用心险恶。”  
“你咎由自取，我顺其自然。”  
“你几时发现柳寒对我的心思？”  
“比你发现我对杨酒的心思早一点。”  
……果真狠毒。  
“明日之前，我能恢复几成实力？”  
“最多七成。”  
“够了，五成也够了。剩下的让柳寒补去。”  
“你成功了？”杨且歌挑眉。  
“误打误撞。”


End file.
